


Beginning

by puppi3luv



Series: Beginning to End [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppi3luv/pseuds/puppi3luv
Summary: Everyone loves a good first meet story.





	Beginning

It had been a while since Daryl was ok with any physical contact. It was like their first time again, every show of affection was slow and tender and sweet. Since the attack Merle had only kissed his forehead or cheek even hand. it was important to let Daryl keep the speed. It was like when they had first started their relationship. 

Merle had Daryl laid out in bed and worshiped his body. They didn’t go all the way, but the loving touches and sparks of pleasure were enough in that moment. 

…

When Daryl had been a kid, when he was sharp boney edges he would sneak over to Merle’s for attention. Daryl had been a spit fire then too but also just a kid wanting attention from someone. Their relationship had been friendly at that point. Merle could relate to the family abuse and it created a soft spot for the other. He was willing to look out for the kid. 

They had met outside a bar when Daryl was ten. He was dressed in a t shirt and shorts in the winter. He had been rough up by his daddy a shivering purple bruise. Merle had coxed him over to a diner and fed the wiry kid. He offered the kid his sweater and a place to stay when needed. It wasn't long before the kid was dragging himself through Merle's window.

First time Daryl showed up at Merle’s house he had bruises shaped as hands on his arms. Hollin the boy in and fixed him up. Daryl quickly grew attached over that year. He would come over as much as he could and slowly opened up to Merle. 

Merle hated seeing his those bruises when he'd sneak in at night. He would kiss Merle goodbye in the sweet innocent way kids did and his giggles would make his heart swell and grow attached. 

Merle was in the wrong place at the wrong time and he was given a choice; join the military or go to jail. He joined the military at 21 and left Daryl, but he would force himself to remember the money and housing would be something he could give the other. That was the hardest thing he had to do to the boy. Daryl sobbed that night clinging tight to Merle.Daryl was sobbing in his lap begging him not to go. He was promising he would be better like he had been the one to force Merle away. In the years after Merle would try to get home to see Daryl as much as possible, but the boy was different. He was cut off and rigid to afraid to let anyone in. But Merle was his rock.

 

When Daryl was 16 and Merle was home for Christmas he kissed the older man. They were eating Chinese and watching westerns. Daryl plopped down on the others lap and it was sloppy the boy did not know what he was doing, but it was endearing. 

“I like ya” he whispered clinging to other worried. Merle hugged the other tight and grinned 

“you’re everything to me Darlin you will always have my heart, pretty boy”

"I ain't pretty Merle" Daryl sounded exasperated.

"You're damn gorgeous" Merle kissed him gently. Merle never went farther then Daryl was willing. He would put a stop any activity when Daryl's hands would shake or fear make his blue eyes go wide. 

Merle and Daryl started to officially date after that. They talked on the phone all the time, and letters. The two were constantly in contact. Then Daryl stopped talking to Merle. The phone calls weren’t being answered and the letters were sent back. Something was wrong. Daryl would never just disappear.

For Daryl’s 18th birthday Merle showed up to surprise his boyfriend. He wanted to make sure the other was safe.

“Merle?” Daryl looked surprised and Merle looked shocked. His baby boy was thin, like he hadn’t seen a good meal in a long time. He had faded bruises on his face, but Daryl tried to hide his face with his hair. 

“Where is he?” Merle growled slamming through the door.

“No! Stop!” Daryl yelped trying to hold the other back, but it was useless. "Ya goin ruin your career. You should go"

“He can’t get away with this. What!” Merle snapped. He went through the door and was pulling Daryl through. His thin body so easy to move. 

“You’re gonna leave me again and then I’m gonna get hurt worse so please dont” He begged looking exhausted, he looked like he was gonna drop. 

"Not this time“ Merle growled. “Get your stuff you’re leaving” 

"Where we going" 

"My house. you’re an adult you don’t have to stay here anymore. Its me and you baby” Merle said with conviction. “I’m not leaving you again. Not now that I have you. You’re my pretty boy”

Daryl nodded looking like he was just given the best gift. Daryl would live in an apartment on base with Merle who convinced the US ARMY that Daryl was his brother. Daryl never had to go back to that hellhole and Merle could keep him safe.

For the two men who had lived hard lives this relationship and change was a fairytale. It was so much better then what they had had to live their in life.


End file.
